Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines is a song by Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams and is on Just Dance 2014. It has a classic version with a duet of 2 males, a mashup, and an extreme version of a solo female which is a DLC worth $2.00. Dancers 'Regular' P1 - Blue fedora, grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and yellow glove. He looks like Pharrell. P2 - Short brown hair, sunglasses, blue denim jacket, yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and yellow glove. He looks like Robin Thicke. 'Extreme' Long black hair in a ponytail, black sunglasses, gold earrings, long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweat pants, gold belt, grey shoes, and blue glove. It resembles a dancer from the music video. Background Different shape colours, ranging from green to apricot, and yellow to red. Grey versions of female dancers from the same game are seen. The extreme version's background is in the style of all the other extreme versions. The colours flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Gold Moves The first is when both dancers shake both their arms, moving around. Done during "You're the hottest ... in this place." The second and the third are whren both dancers rub their left legs with their left arms (right legs and arms for the players). Done during "Get up-a" and "What you don't like work." On the extreme version the first, second, and fourth ones are when she throws her hands out quickly. Done during "I hate these blurred lines." The third one is where she makes a square with her arms, her left hand being near her face (right hand for the players). Done during "What you don't like work." BlurredLinesGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 BlurredLinesGoldMove23.png|Gold Move 2 & 3 Background Dancers * Feel This Moment * It's You Sweat Version * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love * Starships * Unknown Dancer Trivia *This may be one of the most controversial songs they've put on a Just Dance game. *Women coaches of Just Dance 2014 appear. (Feel This Moment, Unknown Dancer, I Kissed A Girl, Turn Up The Love, Feel So Right, It's You and Starships) *"Blasted" and "B**ch" are censored. Oddly though "nasty" isn't censored. "B**ch" can be slightly heard. *Both dancers have the same coloured gloves, something that's not common when there's multiple dancers. *In the original song there's a verse by T.I. but his part is not on the game, either because it was too explicit or to save time. *The extreme version's dancer is meant to look like one of the girls from the music video. *The extreme version's dancer is the same dancer from American Girl. The extreme routine and American Girl came out as DLC's on the same day, along with other DLC's such as What About Love by Austin Mahone, Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO, and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) by One Direction. *The 2nd dancer is maybe the same as One Way or Another. *The extreme dancer's hair gets in her face in the beginning of the song. *This song has a Mash-Up that works more as a sweat mash-up even though it's classified as a regular one. Mash Up The song has a Dance Mash Up that is worth 5 Mojo coins like many of the other mashups. The mashup doesn't have Gold Moves. 'Dancers' *Crazy in Love (JD2) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Fame (JD1) *Boomsday (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fine China (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *Boomsday (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fine China (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *I Kissed A Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *On The Floor (JD4) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *I Was Made For You Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fine China (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *I Kissed A Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) Gallery 021640.jpg|The dancers Blurred lines avatar.jpg|Blurred Lines avatar 10589540 1484759908436049 654195180 n.jpg|Unknown Dancer Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:2010's Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Beta Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Pharrell songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Love Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Altered Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with non-playable dancers